


The Truth Will Set You Free

by Russels_Silverware



Category: Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russels_Silverware/pseuds/Russels_Silverware
Summary: What it's like navigating the competing religious narratives of the world.





	The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Few Have Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061216) by [ChangelingChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde). 



The pilgrim’s journey was half over.

They had travelled on their own up to this point, but the remainder was treacherously circuitous, maze-like. A guide was required.

The pilgrim gazed out across the town square in which they presently found themselves, taking in the crowd. The variety was staggering: among dozens of people, hardly any seemed to be dressed even remotely similarly.

“Oh, another one,” came a voice from nearby.

The pilgrim turned and saw a man in a white toga, who had noticed their presence.

“You should pick me to be your guide,” the man continued. “I can show you the way to a beautiful meadow.”

“Don’t listen to him,” another man cut in; a quick glance showed him to be wearing an iron helmet and animal skins. He grinned and said, “I could get you into the best party you’ve ever seen.”

“Back off, boys,” argued a woman whose clothing consisted of woven leaves and vines. She turned to the pilgrim with a warm smile and continued, “I would bring you to a lush forest where you would live in harmony with nature.”

And so it went. Everyone in the square crowded around the pilgrim in a tight semi-circle, making their respective cases with eager smiles. They all talked over each other, leaving the pilgrim no hope of getting a word in edgewise. It was completely overwhelming.

“I can promise you conversations with history’s greatest minds.”

“Navel-gazing? Boring! I can promise you the best food and drink imaginable.”

“Why drink yourself into a stupor when you have no sorrows to drown? I can promise you’ll never be sad again.”

As time went on, the prospective guides became increasingly loud and excited, their promises more and more extravagant as they tried to one-up each other. Occasionally, someone would speak who had already spoken, and their latest offer would be far more impressive than and completely unrelated to their last.

“Dozens of lovers at once!”

“Eternal life!”

“Godhood, and a world of your own to rule over!”

Finally, after almost two straight minutes, the cries petered out, the guides having exhausted their supply of promises. The pilgrim had to take a moment just to catch their breath while the guides held their own, grinning from ear to ear, bouncing up and down on their toes, and fiddling with their hands in anticipation.

“Ahem.” Off to one side, someone cleared their throat.

The pilgrim turned and saw a person wearing a thin but durable-looking white coat that extended to their knees and that was adorned by several stains and at least one burn.

_Who is that?_ the pilgrim wondered, not having seen them before this moment. _Are they even a guide?_ For indeed, this person’s demeanour was wholly unlike that of all the others. They were still and relaxed, evaluating the pilgrim with a neutral expression.

Then the person calmly stated:

“I promise I will never lie to you.”


End file.
